1. Field of the Invention
This specification relates to a human serum albumin-siRNA carrier system that siRNA is bound to the human serum albumin and a use thereof, and more particularly, to a human serum albumin-siRNA nano-sized carrier system, which is prepared by binding the human serum albumin and siRNA and has an enhanced in vivo stability, and a use thereof.
2. Background of the Invention
Gene therapies are classified into a method of recovering a damaged function by making a specific gene carried (delivered) to or expressed in a cell when a specific protein is not expressed in the corresponding cell due to gene loss or gene variation, and a method for recovering a normal function by selectively inhibiting over-expression of proteins causing diseases or over-expression of unnecessary proteins by a gene delivery such as siRNA. Such control of protein expression at the gene level is to approach the cause of disease, so it is being regarded as an ideal treatment.
The key to the gene therapy using siRNA relies on how to deliver siRNA having strong negative charges to a desired tissue with minimize side effects and exhibit efficiencies. However, siRNA has a low cell permeability, and is easily degraded without maintaining a necessary concentration due to being sensitive to breakdown enzymes of genes under physiological circumstance and the like, which causes several limitations to use of the siRNA as drugs.
To overcome such problems, it is required to develop gene carrier systems, which can help siRNA to be effectively circulated without removed or discharged by the immune cells in a living body or the like, to be stably delivered/accumulated on a specific disease sites, and to be appropriately biodegraded. As one of in vivo polymer substances, serum albumin is a type of protein, which is very biocompatible and also very stable as having 19-day half-life within blood. The serum albumin is well-known as having high affinity and effective cancer accumulation ability, and thus appropriate to be used as a gene carrier system.